


Challenge Day 11: Best Friend

by Rosiko



Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: #SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020, F/M, Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus Friendship, Lavellan/Solas Fluff (Dragon Age), Smut, Solas - Freeform, Solavellan, lavellan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiko/pseuds/Rosiko
Summary: Dorian takes Ellanna shopping in Val Royeoux with a surprise for Solas (Drabble for SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020)
Relationships: Dalish (Dragon Age: Inquisition)/Solas, Female Inquisitor & Solas, Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas, Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age)
Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702408
Kudos: 14





	Challenge Day 11: Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This was nice to write after yesterday's feels.

Solas was not jealous....nope not one bit. The Tevine man had practically hauled Ellanna away by her breeches saying something about how she needed her fashion sense updating and they were going to Val Royeux to fix that. He had been asked to go along with them which he politely declined, stating that he was happy with the clothes he had and certainly didn't need any advice from the man.

He watched as Dorian hauled Ellanna over his shoulder, and listened to her squeal and laugh as Dorian was walking out with her. "Don't worry my good man, we'll find something suitable for our Lady Inquisitor, I would never let down My best friend in of all of Thedas!"Dorian exclaimed as he walked out with her.

Solas had followed a way away from them going into the rotunda to start on his work, he could hear the giggles from Ellanna as Dorian was telling her filthy jokes, a squeal and a laugh rang out into the halls. Nope, he was not jealous at all.

"Dorian get your hand off my ass!"She shouted smacking the Tevine on his back, giggling when they got to the courtyard and Dorian finally put her down, he had brought along Bull and Sera for the journey there.

"Oh come on, we do this all the time!"He laughed. "If I've managed to annoy Solas, my work here is done, and he most definitely heard you before". Ellanna put her head in her hands, she was glad that Solas took her and Dorian's relationship in complete jest she didn't need him either of them posturing on her behalf.

"Are we going or what?"Sera asked, "couldn't give two shits about elfy, I just wanna ruin some noble prick's day".

Dorian nodded"We have everyone we need now, we can head off you can all go off and do what you want when we're there, Lannie and I are going to do some shopping". Dorian winked at her and snickered, Ellanna had a worrying feeling the man was up to something, and it normally ended up with her in trouble.

Val Royeux market was huge stalls lined up as far as the eye could see full of clothes, frilly cakes and meats from everywhere, both Sera and Bull had disappeared quite quickly. Dorian linked arms with Ellanna and pulled her into the direction of a clothes stall on the edge of the market, still a huge grin on his face.

"Hmmm" He mused picking out a few things and holding them up against Ellanna, before nodding to himself."These will be perfect for you, you don't have to wear that hideous uniform all the time now".

"But I am the Inquisitor" she protested"I am supposed to look like it".

"you can be the inquisitor and still look fabulous"Dorian retorted"As your best friend I know these things..plus don't you want to see Solas's face when he has seen you in these?".

Ellanna smiled as she thought about it what Solas would think of them, he lingered enough on her already, chances are he wouldn't take his eyes away from her if she came back with all of these clothes.

"See...now there as one more thing I saw that I'm positive will get his attention," Dorian said, handing her the clothes he's bought for her, and grabbing her hand as he pulled her further into the market.

They had all come back just before the sunset, Dorian had bundled Ellanna back into her bedroom, all that was heard was giggles from Dorian and few protests from Ellanna before hearing finally agree to wear whatever it was Dorian had given her.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it"Dorian responded, Ellanna felt quite exposed the white cloth on her torso had just about covered her chest and a few gold chains dangling from the fabric, her bottom half while the clothes covered what needed to be covered she could see her legs through the fabric..she felt practically naked in it.

"Now if that doesn't grab Solas's attention nothing will, "Dorain said, pulling a cloak over Ellanna and pushing her out the door. "Let's go show him". Ellanna was still trying to protest Dorian paid no mind her leading her down to the rotunda trying to hide his sheer amusement.

A knock on the rotunda door made Solas lift his head, as Dorian practically pushed Ellanna into the room with a huge grin on his face.   
"Lannie wishes to show you what she bought today" he exclaimed through giggles, before rushing out.

Solas looked positively confused, as he looked at Ellanna who's entire face had gone completely red at this point. "Elly...what's under the cloak?"He questioned. The blush on her face getting worse by the second she almost didn't want to show him.

"This wasn't my Idea. Dorian did it as a joke" She responded quickly, Solas raised his eyebrows at her and tilted his head in confusion."It's not something I'm gonna wear again" She mumbled, Solas was certainly interested in whatever it was now.

Solas's eyes widened and she dropped the cloak, as he took in every inch of what she was wearing, he was honestly glad he was behind his desk so Ellanna couldn't see the obvious shift in his leggings or the hungry stare he was giving her, he licked his lips."Well...that's certainly interesting" he mused"I must say I was not expecting this".

"I'm gonna go and take it off" Ellanna mumbled, turning towards the door only being stopped when she was pulled back against Solas, who dragged her to his chair and had her sit in his lap, placing her ever so, so she could feel the definite shift in his leggings.

"I never said I didn't like it Vhenan" he spoke low into her ear, biting her lobe, and a sharp move of his hips made her stiffen, "I think you may need some help getting this off, why don't I help you with that"Solas licked up the rim of her ear making her shiver.

He kissed her neck turning her to face him and he put her onto his desk."I must give my thanks to Dorian, perhaps you could shop with him more often" he suggested to her trailing kisses along her jaw.

Another kiss had her on her back, a few more on her neck had her squirming under him as he had quickly removed what little clothing she had on her and removed his just as quick, he didn't care for the people above to hear them all his was focused on what the woman underneath him. 

Solas was certainly not at all jealous of the Tevine man he was rather glad Ellanna had a best friend within Skyhold, Especially if she was going to be handed to him like this...he reminded himself that he must thank Dorian when he was finished the man certainly knew what he was doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 is Masquerade


End file.
